


The Many Branches on Our Family Tree

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, and asking lots of questions, dads!Klaine, family talks, husbands!klaine, kids being kids, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: When seven-year-old Finn and Dalton come home from school telling their dads that a classmate said they can’t be twins because they don’t look alike, Kurt and Blaine decide it’s time to have a talk with all of their kids about biology, babies, and what makes a family.A sweet little conversation where they all discuss how their family came to be, and who helped along the way.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364230
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	The Many Branches on Our Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thanks to the lovely PaellaIsComplicated for prompting this fic! I’m so glad you all are invested in my Klaine kids, and all the prompts you are sending me are amazing. I have a long list of ideas to write, and please feel free to add to it (dads!klaine or otherwise)!
> 
> For this fic, here are the kids’ ages:
> 
> 1\. Tracy (11)  
> 2\. Audrey (9)  
> 3 and 4. Finn and Dalton (twins, 7)
> 
> As for the topics discussed in this fic, I wanted to clarify that it is certainly up to every parent to decide when and how to talk to their kids about the biology of conception and sex in general. Although I am not a parent myself, I am incredibly grateful my parents never tried to sugarcoat any answers to questions I had when I was a curious young kid. Personally, I think that was healthy for me to learn, and I also think Kurt and Blaine would abide by the same mindset.
> 
> Anyway, I digress! Enjoy!

“How was school today?” Kurt calls as the kids walk through the door, chattering away loudly. 

He receives no immediate response, and he shares a confused look with Blaine, who’s finishing up the fruit salad at the counter. It’s a Friday and they both worked from home today, so they decided to treat their kids to a fresh after-school snack to start the weekend off right.

“You’re going to have to deal with that,” Tracy sighs, breezing into the kitchen to get a glass of water. “I tried on the way home, but they don’t understand.”

“Deal with what?” Blaine asks, and the twins suddenly burst into the room, sounding frantic.

“Daddy, Papa,” Finn exclaims, concern etched across his face. “Owen at school said Dalton and I can’t be twins because we don’t look like each other!”

Dalton hugs Finn close with an arm around his shoulders, obviously attempting to comfort his brother. “But Ms. Amara told him we’re fraternal, and it’s normal.”

“Just wait until they hear you don’t have the same dad,” Audrey quips, stealing a banana slice from the fruit salad. “That’ll blow their minds!”

Both Finn and Dalton’s heads snap to their fathers. “What do you mean?” Finn questions. “Our dads are the same. All of us have Daddy and Papa.”

“Tracy, can you grab some bowls from the cabinet?” Blaine delegates, setting the fruit salad on the table. “I think we should all have a talk over snack.”

“I agree,” Kurt nods, pointing towards Audrey. “You too, honey. Family talk.”

She huffs slightly, but obediently takes her seat at the table and dishes herself some fruit. “I already _know_ all this stuff, but whatever. You’re just going to tell them where babies come from.”

“Not exactly,” Blaine retorts. “So stay put.”

“So, what Audrey said was confusing, but true,” Kurt begins, making sure the twins are listening intently while they eat. “You are twins, but the reason you look different isn’t just because you’re fraternal. You do have different biological dads. That means the people who made you are different.”

“But you’re our dads,” Dalton states simply. 

“You’re right, we both are,” Blaine assures him. “We’re both equally your dads and we’re all a family, no matter what. Family doesn’t always have to be directly biologically related.”

“Like how Aunt Rachel is technically mine and Audrey’s mom, and Aunt Quinn is the twins’,” Tracy explains. “But we’re still siblings.”

“Exactly,” Kurt says. “Okay, let’s start here. Papa and I are both boys. Two boys can be in love, but they can’t have a baby. Only a boy and a girl can make a baby.”

“Why?” Dalton asks. “That’s not fair!”

“It’s because our bodies are different,” Blaine informs. “Boys have one part that makes a baby, and girls have the other one. They only work together.”

“Boys have sperm, and girls have eggs,” Audrey adds proudly, confident in the knowledge that she has. The most curious of the kids, she had always innocently asked questions about bodies, babies, and sex, and Blaine and Kurt were of the mindset that they’d rather her get the information from them, and they don’t want to sugarcoat it into something more confusing or potentially dangerous for the future.

“Like chickens,” Finn decides, and Blaine and Kurt both bite back a laugh.

“It’s very different,” Kurt corrects gently. “These eggs are so small, and they become the baby once they join with the sperm. If the egg and the sperm meet, they stay inside the body and a baby begins to grow.”

“So only one boy and one girl can create a baby,” Blaine continues. “Aunt Quinn offered to be the girl who made you two. So, with a doctor’s help, Daddy and Aunt Quinn made Finn, and Aunt Quinn and I made Dalton.”

Blaine has a momentary flashback to when he and Kurt carefully explained how babies were made to Audrey for the first time. When they discussed the concept of sex, sperm, and eggs, she had immediately turned on Blaine, screeching accusatorially that he had sex with Aunt Rachel. He shudders, remembering how quickly they shot that down and explained the beauty of medical assistance in conception.

“But only one boy and one girl can create a baby,” Dalton clarifies. “There’s two of us.”

“That’s because you come from two different eggs that were fertilized at the same time,” Kurt replies. “One with my sperm, which became Finn, and one with Papa’s, which became Dalton.”

“And you both lived in Aunt Quinn’s stomach until you were big enough to come out,” Blaine adds. “So you are still twins, and we’re both your dads, even though only one of us could make each of you.”

“Wait, so Dalton and I are half-siblings,” Audrey begins, gesturing to him. “Because we come from Pops. And Tracy and Finn are half-siblings, because they come from Dad.”

“Right,” Kurt nods, and Tracy jumps in.

“But Audrey and I are half-siblings, because Aunt Rachel is our bio mom,” she thinks aloud. “And the twins are half-siblings because Aunt Quinn is their bio mom.”

“That means Finn and I technically aren’t related at all!” Audrey gasps. “Neither are Tracy and Dalton!”

“Hey, hey, that doesn’t mean anything to us,” Blaine quickly amends, noticing the distraught expression that began to flit across both of the twins’ faces. “We’re all family. We’re related through love. You are all fully siblings in that you are our children, and we love you all equally.”

“So if someone tells you again that you can’t be twins, you can tell them that you don’t have to look alike to be twins,” Kurt suggests. “And you can tell them that you’re fraternal, because that’s an easy way to explain it. But now you know why you do look different, even though you know we don’t love you any differently.”

“We love all of you so much,” Blaine comments firmly. “You are all our beautiful, amazing children, and we’re so proud of all of you.”

“And if you have any more questions, please come to us,” Kurt insists. “We will answer any questions you have, no judgment.”

“We’re half-siblings with our cousins,” Audrey muses aloud. “Weird.”

“So, is now a good time to tell you that we’re doing a family tree project next week in school?” Tracy asks, grinning. “This is going to be fun. My teacher is going to be very confused.”

“I’m sure you don’t have to make it super detailed,” Blaine suggests, but Tracy shakes her head determinedly.

“Nope, I’m writing it all out. Mr. Palmer only gives gold stars to excellent work, which means I need to go above and beyond,” she explains. “He doesn’t know what’s coming.”

She moves to get up from the table, then pauses for a moment. “Wait, doesn’t Aunt Rachel have two dads, too? Who’s her bio mom?”

Kurt and Blaine share a look, and suddenly, considering their own kids’ relationships to Quinn and Quinn’s unique connection to Shelby and therefore Rachel... things just got even more complicated.

Kurt sighs. “Call your aunt. She’ll explain everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been asked to write a fic where the twins are in high school and they have to do a more in-depth genetics/family tree project (I had to do one for a local history course in my senior year, so I understand lol). I think that would be hilarious, especially considering how wild they could get with the whole Quinn/Beth/Shelby/Rachel thing, if they wanted to get technical. Maybe I’ll write that eventually!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic! Thank you so much for your unending support through kudos and comments; it means the world to me! Stay safe, and I’m sending you all so much love <3
> 
> Find me on instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
